


Kinks of the Bachelors

by WalnutSparks



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalnutSparks/pseuds/WalnutSparks
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin.
Relationships: Alex/Elliott/Harvey/Sam/Sebastian/Shane/Female Player, Alex/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Haley/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Harvey/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sam/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 123
Kudos: 370





	1. The Bachelors

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: um, check the tags in the description. Will include the relevant ones in each chapter.
> 
> I guess you could call this chapter a brief outline of what's to come?  
> Let me know who you're most excited for.  
> I'm sorry if this offends anyone's biases, I have no idea where this came from and I clearly need help.
> 
> ...enjoy

**Kinks of the Bachelors.**

**Alex.**

Extremely selfish in bed, but so good with his hips you’re rarely left unsatisfied.

Strength and stamina are the name of Alex’s game, and he’ll throw you around to fuck you each and every way in a single session. Loves to bang your brains out doggy style. Doesn’t care if you finish, though it’s almost guaranteed. Comes outside you because he wants to see your pussy covered with his spunk. Alex is an ass man, and loves to spank you raw before he honours you with the great gift of his cock. Calls you bitch and likes to use force when he face-fucks you.

His particular kink is making you and Haley fight each other for his dick. Wants to see you get each other off just to please him. She’s not into girls, but she’ll eat you out if that’s what it takes to get him to sleep with her. _There’s only one carrot and they all gotta share it._

**Elliott.**

Romantic, creative, a true artist of lovemaking.

Prefers slow, languid, luxurious sex and flinches at the merest hint of vulgarity. Will often kiss you while he thrusts into you, _to baise_ as the French say. Loves to talk during sex, with a tendency wax poetic at how beautiful you are when he makes love to you. Barely speaks above a whisper, in a soft voice that makes you shiver. Adores it when you play with his hair, he looks like a god at the peak of sexual bliss.

His special talent is bringing you both to orgasm at the same time. Sex is sacred to Elliott, he loves to worship your body during and afterwards. Always treats you respectfully, always thanking you after sex, and always asking you to stay.

Not a kink in sight, until one day he gets the idea to paint on your body, to turn you into a living work of art.

**Harvey.**

Micro-penis, extra kinky.

Cock is not even a mouthful; he never enters you. But that doesn’t stop him from making you come. So. Many. Toys. Nipple clamps, anal beads, tingle lube… if you can you name it, the doctor has it. Loves to experiment with new sensations, curious to see if a suction cup applied between your legs can bring you to orgasm through sucking alone.

His extensive medical knowledge has recently accumulated in an aphrodisiac of his own making, for which he hopes you’ll be his willing guinea pig. All in the name of medical research, of course.

**Sam.**

Inexperienced and shy, Sam blushes adorably when he’s embarrassed and just thinking about sex embarrasses him, this impossibly sweet boy.

So eager to please, he can (and will) spend all afternoon with his head between your thighs. Can do things with his tongue you’ve never even dreamed of. Always wants to play with your breasts, fascinated by how the slightest flick of his fingers on your nipples can make you gasp.

Loves blow jobs, but turns crimson whenever you offer. Blessed with a monster cock, but the tenderest lover. Always checking that you are enjoying it, that he’s not hurting you. Can bone you hard and fast but prefers slow, loving sex where he can savour the feeling of being inside you. Gentle enough to make you cry. Calls out your name when he comes.

There is no fucking with Sam, this is making love.

**Sebastian**.

Possessive, dominant, and a relentless tease, Sebastian calls you Princess because he knows it makes you weak in the knees. And that’s exactly how he wants you.

All those years on the keyboard have made him exceptionally talented with his long, slender fingers. Maintains intense eye contact while he plays with you, he loves to watch you squirm and knows exactly how to make you moan. Makes you say his name every time, to remind you who you belong to. Will make you beg until you cry, but when he does finally treat you to his cock, he will pound you to an orgasm that makes you see stars.

Likes to take photos of you in compromising positions because he knows no matter how much it embarrasses you; it also makes you soaking wet. He loves to record you on his phone while you suck him off. Has a surprisingly thick cock for such a skinny guy.

His favourite trick is to tie you up and bring you so close, and then leave you hanging while he goes for a smoke.

**Shane.** Shane is a fucking animal, completely depraved with no sense of shame.

Filthy fucking mouth, he calls you a slut and makes you call him daddy. Likes to slap you around, call you names, and fuck you roughly. Only ever fucks you in the ass because he gets off best when you can’t. Will show up without warning and take you wherever he wants. The saloon toilets. Marnie’s barn. The bins behind Joja Mart.

His cock tastes bad from a diet of junk food and beer, but will make you suck it anyway. Takes sick pleasure in humiliating you, and his favourite place to fuck is the aisles of his work, where he will to plough you mercilessly. He knows Morris is watching on camera, probably jerking off and reminding himself to keep the tape for later.

Shane doesn’t care who sees, as long as they know your ass is his.

**Group Ten-Heart Event.**

You can’t shag all these guys and expect not to get caught out, especially with Sebastian and Shane being so possessive and demanding complete submission from you.

When the bachelors find out you’ve been fucking every one of them, you’re in deep trouble. Ever the creative, Elliott comes up with the perfect punishment.

It’s time to go to the spa.


	2. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks of Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re going alphabetically, so we’ll start with Alex. This chapter is dedicated in thanks to **writersbane** , whose comment motivated me to get my ass in gear and get on with this. I hope you enjoy.

**Alex.**

It’s mid-afternoon when you get the text that send a tingle between your thighs.

**Home alone. 9pm. Come over.**

It’s 4pm now, so you have plenty of time to get ready. Casting an eye over this afternoon’s work- the planting of your summer crops- you decide you’ve done enough to leave it for today and go and hit the shower.

* * *

Self-conscious, you feel a bit exposed knocking on Alex’s door. In such a small town, everyone is sure to know when Evelyn and George go to the city for George’s hospital appointments. Almost as if he knows, Alex takes his sweet time getting to the door. Prick.

“Hey gorgeous,” he drawls, looking you up and down with half lidded eyes that should be cringy but are somehow hot when it’s him. “Come on in.”

When you get to his room, you roll your eyes. Apparently, Alex is feeling kinky today. Haley scowls at you from the bed. She’s wearing nothing but one of Alex’s gridball jerseys, and you get wet as you realise exactly what he has planned. She might not be happy about it, but you certainly are.

“What is _she_ doing here?” Alex smirks, and damn if that’s not a good look on him.

“I couldn’t choose between you two,” he shrugs with a devilish glint in his eyes, “so I thought I’d let you ladies fight it out over my cock. Winner gets to ride me. Let’s start by sucking my dick.” He grins at you, licking his lips and pointing at his crotch.

While Haley huffs and pouts at him, you’re already unzipping his fly. Like fuck are you going to lose this. Alex might be all ego, but he’s also a great lay and it’s been weeks since he last invited you over. Okay, maybe one week. Whatever. When the sex is this good who can judge you from wanting it more?

You slip your hand into his underwear to pull him out, not bothering to get his clothes off him because you know he loves to fuck you while he’s still dressed. His hardness in your hand makes you wet. You lean down to swallow him whole…

Haley gets their first. Alex gasps, then growls. Girl can suck a dick like no one else. You let her suck him off for a few moments, before grabbing her hair and pulling her off, claiming your prize in your mouth. He tastes of salt and sweat, and his moans are music to your ears. You bob up and down a few times before concentrating on gently sucking on the head. He’s already leaking precum, you look him in the eyes as you swallow. He groans, then laughs as Haley now pulls your hair to get access to him. This is going to be an interesting night.

“Hey, ladies, I said share.” You glare at Haley, she returns your look defiantly as Alex starts to play with himself, looking from one to the other of you and slowly stroking his cock. “Come on, there’s enough dick here for you both to suck.”

Understanding what he wants, you lean your head to one side of his cock and start to kiss it, running your tongue up and down and savouring the taste of him. Getting the memo, Haley joins you on the other side. Alex grunts something about you both being so fucking hot as he winds his hands in your hair, forcing you down alternately as you worship his dick.

Without warning, he manages to come on both your faces. You’re momentarily annoyed, you haven’t got to fuck yet, but then you remember his recovery rate is so good he’ll be ready to go again in five minutes.

“Bitches look so good covered in my come.” Leaning back against the wall, he grins at the both of you. “You two are a mess. You need to clean up.” You get up to go to the bathroom, but he gets hold of your wrist and stops you. “You can do it here. With your tongues. I wanna see you girls lick each other clean.”

Haley looks disgusted as she turns to you, eyes narrowed as she brings you close enough to kiss. You shiver as she slowly licks him off your cheek, dragging her tongue up and down as she gathers his pearls. He got her on the chin, so you start there, running your tongue up her neck and sucking gently just beneath her mouth. You never thought sucking on someone’s chin could be hot, but tonight is full of surprises. You move to where some hit her cheek, swiping her soft skin with your tongue. Done, you turn to Alex expectantly. He’s jacking himself off again.

“Fuck, that was hot.” He smirks as he sees you staring at his crotch. You can’t take your eyes off his cock, already swollen and ready for you. “We don’t have a winner yet though. I want to watch you guys make out. Show me how much you want me.”

You know Haley doesn’t like girls, so you’re expecting an easy win. You’re definitely not prepared for her to shove her tongue down your throat, which is exactly what she does. She’s surprisingly strong for such a dainty diva, pulling you close as she pushes her chest into you, sucking on your lips and almost chocking you with her tongue. She’s getting you hot. Her lip gloss tastes like coconut.

You’re not going to fight her when kissing her feels so good, so instead you push her top up and start playing with her breasts. They’re quite a handful, plump and soft, and she gasps against your mouth as you start to massage them gently, flicking your thumbs over her nipples as you lift them up.

A glance in Alex’s direction tells you he’s enjoying the show you’re putting on, so you take things up a notch. Sliding your hands down Haley’s sides, you take her ass in your hands and squeeze hard before placing a hand between her legs to play with her clit. She’s so wet you can’t help but moan. You’re going to make her come and then you’ll get to ride Alex all night and-

That’s when Haley pushes you so sharply you fall on your back, shocked. She pounces on you, pushing up your skirt and practically tearing your panties off, she dives between your legs and lifting them over her shoulders. Her hot mouth on your clit making you gasp for breath. This you were not prepared for. She starts gently sucking on your swollen nub and you can’t help but moan loudly, winding your fingers in her hair and grinding onto her pretty little face.

You’re lost in your own pleasure when a disgruntled voice brings you back to Earth.

“That’s really fucking hot, but have you bitches forgotten were supposed to be getting me off.” Immediately, you shove Haley off you, and kiss her hard as you taste yourself on her tongue. Then you spin her round so she’s facing Alex, bringing her face to face with his throbbing boner. Instinctually, she goes down on him again. She’s on all fours, and you’re struck by inspiration. You look Alex dead in the eye as you slide one, two, three fingers inside her. She moans against his dick, he groans at the delicious vibrations. You start to finger her slowly as she gags on his cock. Alex gazes at you lustfully as you get the blonde bitch off, she’s rocking back against your hand and you know it won’t be long.

“Make. Her. Come.”

Alex’s command makes your pussy throb, and you up your ministrations on Haley. Alex thrusting into her mouth, you fingering her from behind, it only takes a few minutes before she’s crying out in pleasure, bucking against your fingers and gushing into your palm. She releases Alex’s dick with an audible plop, and curls up next to the bed, exhausted and satisfied.

* * *

“Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner.” Alex beckons you forward with a finger. You’ve barely straddled his hips before he’s kissing you hard, one hand on the back of your neck keeping you close and the other under your skirt, grabbing your ass hard enough to bruise. His kisses are demanding and his hands are rough, you know he’s selfish in bed but he’s so hot you don’t care. You want him to fuck you through the mattress.

As if he’s read your mind, he suddenly jerks his hips up into you, pulling you down on his cock. He doesn’t go slow, he never gives you a minute to adjust to the fullness of his length inside you, he’s already pounding into you hard and fast. He has both hands on your ass, groping and squeezing and pulling your cheeks apart, as he thrusts up into you.

He’s not even breaking a sweat yet, this man was built for sex. All that gridball training really has paid off, the boy has got some serious stamina. Usually he likes to watch you ride him, to make you work for it before he gives in and pounds you raw. But apparently watching you and Haley was enough today, he’s not playing around now. You gasp as he hits that spot that makes you go blind.

“Say. My. Name.” He punctuates each word with a thrust. You want to oblige, but it’s hard to get any words out when you’re being pounded within an inch of your life.

“A.. Al.. Ale..“

Without warning he suddenly pulls out and flips you over onto all fours, spreading wide as he lines himself up behind you.

“Say my name baby,” he purrs as he runs his cock up and down your slit. “Say my name.” He enjoys watching you try to get your breath back, only to shudder when he presses his head against your entrance just hard enough to open you, before pulling back again and running it up and down your lips again. Eventually you manage to gasp out what he wants.

“Alex.”

He makes a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl as he slides into you with ease, pushing your neck down further so that your ass arches up.

“You look so fucking hot right now, bitch.” You love it when he talks dirty to you. Between that, the pressure on your neck, and the rhythm of his thrusts, you’re finding it difficult to breathe, but in the most delicious way. One of his hands find your ass again, and you try brace yourself for the first hit but he’s fucking you raw and you’re not in control of your body anymore…

The sound of his hand on your ass echoes through the room as he spanks you hard. The only other sounds are your laboured breathing and the thwack of skin on skin as he fucks you.

“You dirty bitch, you like that. I can feel you get wetter every time I spank your ass. Bad, dirty bitch, you’re going to be begging me to come by the time I’m done fucking you.”

As he finds his rhythm, he begins to emphasise each thrust with a slap to your ass. He’s not gentle, and with his hard, thick dick ploughing into you, you can feel your orgasm starting to build. Alex couldn’t care less if you’re satisfied, you’re his bitch and here for his pleasure.

You’re just lucky that his relentless stamina brings you to the edge anyway. He’s pounding to you even rougher now, and you know you’re going to hurt tomorrow. You’re already sore, and he’s hammering into you harder than ever, you’re not going to be able to walk tomorrow but the pain is so good you don’t care.

Unexpectedly, the spanking stops and he slows down a little. You’re about to ask if something is wrong but then Alex slips his thumb between your cheeks and begins to play with your asshole, the rest of his hand gripping the top of your ass possessively as he fucks you. You know he loves your ass, but he’s never actually played with you like this before. He eases just the tip of his thumb inside you, such a small act but it feels so dirty that suddenly you’re coming harder than you ever have in your life.

Alex feels you clench around his cock and laughs.

“You’re a dirty fucking bitch alright.”

He doesn’t slow down while you ride your orgasm, he speeds up again, grunting as he hammers into your tender pussy. Luckily for you, he can’t last much longer. You know he’s close when he grabs both of your hips and bounces you back and forth on his dick, using you to bring himself to orgasm.

He pulls out and gives his cock a few frantic jerks as he moans in satisfaction. You feel his hot come hit your ass and drip down your legs. Some hits your sore, sensitive lips and the sheer filthiness of it almost brings you to orgasm again.

Alex leans back with a satisfied sigh, his eyes drinking in the view. Haley, naked, sexed out and curled up next to the bed, blinking at him with contented eyes. You, on all fours, ass covered in his come, flushed from face to chest and near delirious with pleasure. He grins his wicked smile at the both of you.

“Aren’t you glad you came over?”

* * *

Afterwards, you and Haley make your way to her house for a girly sleepover- you paint each other’s nails, do your hair, and giggle about what happened that evening. This has become something of a routine now, every couple of weeks Alex invites you both over and it always ends in glorious sex. He likes it when you fight over him, conveniently forgetting you’re actually really good friends.

As Haley paints your nails your nails a beautiful peach that evening, you can’t help but wonder if this new kink of Ales’x has something to do with this year’s Flower Dance, when you danced with Haley to spite him, because he was being an objectifying prick.

You smile to yourself. Spite always comes back to bite you in the ass, bur in this case that turned out to be not such a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a bit bad about making Alex such a prick in this chapter. I have a bit of a soft spot for characters you have to work for to unearth their genuine side, so I’m actually quite fond of Haley and Alex. 
> 
> The weird chin sucking thing is from a photoshoot that Akanishi Jin did for the 2009 sex edition of Japanese magazine an-an. Somehow he made it look good. Naturally, I can’t find that picture now.


	3. Elliott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there~  
> Omg 3k hits!? My mind is blown. Thank you so, so much to everyone who commented, left a kudos, or just took the time to read. I wasn’t expecting such a positive response to this, it’s been a lovely surprise.   
> I will try and update on a regular schedule, though for now it might be as long as two weeks between chapters... Please be patient with me and I will do my best not to disappoint you all.
> 
> Super special shout out to x_Lanhua_x and Jamie, here is Elliott for you. I hope it lives up to your expectations.

Elliott

A gentle breeze stirs the sand at your feet as you walk across the beach. The sun is tinting the clouds candyfloss pink, sunset won’t be long. The seagulls are calling to each other over the waves, and as you get closer to the cabin your skin tingles in anticipation.

Elliott has never expressed desire for anything other than pure, simple sex with you. Until yesterday, when he asked you to visit him this evening. By letter of course. Elliott would never use something as mundane as a mobile phone.

_To my darling flower, I have a special something planned for tomorrow evening. I won’t spoil the surprise, but I must request that you dress only in that lovely apricot slip of yours, and **not a stitch more.** Our activity will require a blank canvas… Come at sundown, I’ll be waiting. I promise it will be worth your while. -E_

A blank canvas? Interesting. Rather than puzzling over it, you decided to enjoy the mystery of it all. The door to the cabin is ajar and you can hear piano music floating softly on the breeze. As you step inside you take a moment to appreciate the scene in front of you.

The room is bathed in candlelight. Tapers, tealights- candles of all kinds cover every surface. Rose petals are scattered across the floorboards, some kind of sweet yet smoky incense is burning in the corner… but what really draws your attention is the luxurious looking bed made up on the floor. You’re not sure where the blank canvas part comes in but this is already revealing itself to be a very appealing evening.

Elliott is lost in the music, head bowed and eyes shut as his fingers skim over the keys. He’s dressed in his red silk kimono, the one you’d mentioned was your favourite on him. The rich tones glow in the low light, and it feels like you’ve stepped into a different world. In this setting Elliott looks positively regal, like a long-lost prince or scholar from a time long past.

The kimono suits him well, but your favourite feature of it is how you know Elliott never wears anything underneath. You let your eyes run over the wide set of his shoulders, admiring how the fabric drapes elegantly over his back and where the obi belt cinches in at his narrow waist. You know a couple of gentle tugs and the whole outfit would fall apart, allowing you to run your hands over his sun kissed skin…

For now, you are content to watch him as he gently sways to the sounds of the piano in a moment completely unguarded, his lion’s mane of hair obscuring his view of you. As the song draws to an end you lean against the doorway, making it creak. After the final notes he turns to you with a smile.

“Flower, I’m so glad you came.” From his seat at the piano he gestures grandly at the scene before you. “I hope you don’t mind; I realise this set up might be a tad… extra as Haley would say.” He laughs and it’s one of the most pleasant sounds you’ve ever heard. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

While Elliott’s cabin is intentionally spartan (to encourage the artistic process of course), his sheets are his one luxury. They are silky smooth and soft beneath your fingers. Elliott joins you on the floor, sitting facing you with an earnest look on his face.

“As you know I’ve been struggling with writers block recently, and as I was beleaguering Leah with my calamity she came up with a wonderful idea.” He takes your hands, eyes gleaming with excitement. “She suggested I dabble in a new artistic medium to supplement my writing! An extraordinary stroke of insight! And with you as my sweet muse, this is sure to be a success!”

In response to your enquiries to what this new artistic endeavour would be, Elliott moves aside a cluster of pillows to reveal a tray of paints and a selection of brushes.

“I read the most fascinating book yesterday and inspiration struck! If you would allow me, I would like to paint your body.” his eyes turn venerable for a moment, “I ensured the paints are nontoxic and will not leave stains on your pretty skin. I would never do anything to mar your beauty.” He relaxes once again as you confirm your consent, gently pulling you to your feet as he rises to standing.

“May I?” His fingers trace across your shoulders, brushing against the delicate straps of your dress. You nod, enjoying the whisper of silk against skin as the garment slips off you, pooling at your feet. Now the blank canvas mystery is solved. Suddenly self-conscious, you bring your arms up to cover chest. Very, very gently Elliot takes your wrist. He doesn’t try to uncover you, just intertwines your fingers as he smiles. The tension leaves your body instantly.

You’re a little perplexed when he asks you to lie down on your front, but as he explains his idea to you while you make yourself comfy on the mountain of cushions you revel in the familiar tingle low in your abdomen. The gentle click of his bamboo paintbrushes and the rustle of the sheets ad he positions himself next to you, the pop of the paint lids being unscrewed… the ritual of it all, it’s like some weird tantric asmr magic, it’s strangely arousing. You could get used to this.

“I’m going to start here,” Elliott’s voice is low and unexpectedly husky as he traces invisible patterns on your thigh, “and work across here… to here… to here.” With each pause his fingertips touch a new area of your body, ghosting up your hip and across your buttocks, lingering for a second before resuming their journey up your low back, ribs and shoulders before coming to a stop at the base of your neck. “And then, my darling flower, I hope you’ll allow me to turn you over so that I might continue to work on you, most breathtaking canvas of mine.”

The brush on your thigh is soft but the paint is cold, making you gasp at that first contact. Elliott’s strokes are feather soft and deliciously slow, dragging sensually over your skin in whirls of light and colour. It takes a while to get used to the sensations: the trickle of water on your skin when the paint hasn’t been mixed well enough, the way the brush fibres almost tickle when he moves them in a circular motion.

Elliott takes his time, painting you without rushing and lingering more in some areas than others. He pays particular attention to the right side of your ass and the curve of your hip. Whatever he’s painting there has some really minute details, and the stutter of paint on your skin makes you shiver.

As he gets more confident, he starts to experiment with different pressures, pressing down harder in some areas before switching to barely-there, feather like strokes that tease and tantalise you, sparking electricity beneath your skin.

By the time he’s completed your back you’re shivering with anticipation, and as he brushes the hair off your neck you can’t help but moan softly. He laughs almost inaudibly into your hair as he rests his head against yours, one paint speckled thumb brushing your cheek. He hasn’t kissed you yet and his mouth is so close to yours you could- but as you move closer, he smiles and pulls back.

“Please, flower,” Elliott says in a low voice with lust in his eyes, “let me finish my work. Then I can savour you undistracted.” The slight tremor in his tone adds to the spreading wetness between your thighs, and you sigh blissfully as his strong hands wind your hair up into a bun, which he pins out of the way with a pencil. He lays a slow sweet kiss on your shoulder before returning to his paints. “Now close your eyes, I don’t want you peeking before I’m finished.

Once he’s covered you from arms to abdomen, he asks you to open your eyes. Observing the art on your body, and your heart swells when you finally realise what it is that he’s been painting on you. Flowers. You have become a canvas of flowers. The air is still as you admire your lover’s handiwork.

A cluster of pale pink peonies blossom over your breasts, nipples just peeking through the petals. The delicate blooms start at the base of your throat and cascade down your torso, blending in with the smoke blue alliums of your waist and graceful Siberian irises at your hips. You turn as far as you can to see what else Elliott has painted. He holds up a mirror so you can gaze at the bouquet of sunflowers that takes up most of your back. The detailed area on your buttock and hip turns out to be a knot of budding roses.

Visually, it’s stunning. Physically, you’re aching. There is no clock in the cabin but judging by how dark it’s become Elliott has been working on you for a couple of hours. All that teasing, tortuous attention has caused a noticeable slickness you’re clenching your thighs together to hide. A fact you’re sure Elliott has noticed. He’s gazing down at you with hooded eyes, tip of a brush pressed against his lips as he looks you up and down. His expression is contemplative, like he can’t decide where the finishing touch should go. You blush as it dawns on you that there is really one unpainted place on you now…

His eyes meet yours as he slowly pushes you back on to the mound of cushions, cocooning you in softness. There is a particular twist in the corner of his mouth, a certain salaciousness you recognise from the many nights of tangled limbs you’ve spent together. You relax your neck and lay back as he slowly spreads your thighs apart, dipping his head down. One hot, wet, open mouthed kiss against your sex has you moaning Elliott’s name as the heat coils in your belly. His low laugh makes your skin sing as he brushes a hand over your thighs, before running a single finger along the seam of your pussy.

“I was going to paint a flower _here,_ ” he swirls his tongue over your clit languorously before blowing across you, his hot breath cooling on your wetness makes you tremble; “but flower, you’re already so… moist.” He holds your eyes with his as he brings his damp fingertip to his mouth, humming contentedly as he swipes it across his tongue and the view is so great you nearly cream there and then.

Unable to wait any longer, you reach out to tug at his kimono. Just as your fingers hook around the belt he bats your hand away with another smile that makes you both melt and shiver at the same time. His eyes are locked on yours as he slowly undoes the knot holding it all together allowing the silk to slip off his smooth skin. You’re practically immobilized with need for him, and luckily he takes pity on you. He settles himself between your legs, balancing his weight on one hand while the other grips his dick as he lines himself up with your entrance.

He slides into you in one fluid motion and you both moan low in your throats. The thickness of him stretches you wide but the hours of build up have you dripping with want, a want that Elliott is more than happy to satisfy. The fabric of his kimono covers you both, entrapping you in your own world of silk and skin.

His mouth finds yours as he thrusts, his kisses keeping pace with the rhythm of your interlocking hips. It’s too easy to get lost in here, with this beautiful man rocking you back and forth on his cock. He tries to be gentle but you’re both so pent up it’s not long before he’s pounding into, chasing the pleasure you both so desperately need.

You don’t realise how much noise you’ve been making until chuckles under his breath, and the way he whispers the following words sends a thrill right through you.

“I love the sounds you make when I am inside of you.”

The world goes white as your orgasm hits you, the delicious sensations of Elliott’s ministrations dulling only slightly as your body rides wave after wave of pleasure. For a few moments you’re no longer on this plane of existence.

When you come back down Elliott’s head is against your neck and he’s worshiping your skin with his tongue as his thrusts get more erratic. And that’s when you wind your hands into his hair and pull. You’re gentle, but he’s so sensitive that one soft tug is all it takes to send him over the edge. His back arches and he throws his head back as him comes deep inside you, and you curl your legs around his waist to keep him there while you enjoy the view.

Post-coitus Elliott is a beautiful sight. Flushed skin, kiss bruised lips, his eyes glazed with satisfaction. Neither of you say a word as you curl up on the sheets together, sharing the kimono as a blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg writing this took so long and I'm still not satisfied with it. Apparently writing romance makes me uncomfortable? Hopefully this isn't too terrible, and if it is bad I hope you'll still come back for the remaining chapters.
> 
> Speaking of the next chapters, I made a poll so you guys can let me know who's kinks you're most looking forward to reading about (though you could always just tell me in the comments?)   
> https://twitter.com/Walnut39915310/status/1299176409315905537
> 
> I also made avatars of how I imagine the bachelors for this which can be found here: https://walnutwritesfanfiction.tumblr.com/
> 
> Finally if anyone who is interested, the book Elliott briefly mentions is The Vegetarian by Han Kang. It's a bit haunting and very strange and I would definitely recommend it. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed Elliott's chapter.


	4. Public Service Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to disappoint with a non-chapter, but there is an issue that needs to be discussed.

**We Need To Talk About ~~Kevin~~ Harvey.**

Hey. So there have been a few comments about the size of Harvey's dick. I imagine there have probably people who got to that paragraph in chapter one and decided to kick this fic because somehow it offended them. **So strap in people, because we need to talk about cock size.**

Firstly, and I cannot stress this enough, having a big dick does not make someone good at sex.

Let me reiterate: having a big dick does not make someone good at sex.

Once more for the people in the back: **having a big dick does not make someone good at sex.**

Also I should probably note, **I'm a girl.** I'm not a guy with a tiny cock being a keyboard warrior to defend my own ego. I'm a girl, and I've had a lot of sex. You might have been able to tell from all the smut I write.

Back to the topic at hand: having a big dick does not make someone good at sex. This is a common misconception that really irks me.

Not to be crude, but have you ever actually fucked a monster cock? Because it hurts like hell. Having your cervix pounded out is not a beautiful feeling. 

Not being able to walk because you've fucked yourself into exhaustion and/or had sex ten times in one evening is satisfying.

Not being able to walk because you got fucked by a cock so big it denies all evolutionary laws is not fun. It sucks. If it sounds like I'm speaking from experience, that would be because I am.

So yes, big dicks do not make great sex.

 _"But Walnut!"_ I hear you cry, _"You gave Harvey a micropenis! I get what you're saying about having a giant peen, but you've gone too far! You've turned Harvey into a man with an elongated clit instead of a dick! How dare you!"_

Yeah, I did do that. Because while there a lot of things you can't do with a smaller cock, that doesn't mean the sex has to suck.

There is a thriving, world wide industry of sex toys. Woman's orgasms are finally being recognised as a necessity in sex and not just a nice bonus on the side. Go look on the Love Honey or Ann Summers websites, or just Google sex toys and explore. Having sex doesn't just mean some guy thrusting his dick in you. There's way more out there to explore.

That's what I'm doing with this fic. Exploring different avenues of sex. I don't want to write the same thing six times, just changing names. I would be bored. I imagine you would also be bored. I want to write about different kinds of fucking.

So here we are. Harvey has a (very) small cock, but he's also a doctor with intimate knowledge of the female body (hah, punny). If anyone in SDV was going to have a micropenis and still be good at sex, it would be Dr Harvey.

Being good at sex when you have a penis means making the effort to get your partner off. I think we can all agree that Harvey is enough of a man that while he might be slightly embarrassed about size*, he understands that sex is about two people feeling each other feel good, hopefully great. 

Because mircopenis or not, Dr Harvey cares enough to make sure you get off.

*Spoiler alert: he's not because he's a man not a child*

Thank you for reading this rant, thank you for reading this fic, and thank you for all the lovely comments and kudoses this has received. The positive response has been overwhelming and I hope you'll stay with me while I get the rest written down.

**I am WalnutSparks and thank you for coming to my TED Talk. *Mic drop***

Note:  
Originally this sentence was included: ~~Because unless you have a wizard's sleeve situation going on it hurts like hell.~~  
This was a shitty thing to say and I'm ashamed of myself for using such a toxic phrase. There is already so much pressure on all of us to have perfect bodies, we're constantly judging ourselves and others when really we should be working towards loving and accepting ourselves. I'm really sorry if anyone was hurt by this line, I promise to think more carefully about the effect of my words in the future. Love, Walnut x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm sorry it wasn't a proper chapter, I'll try and get Harvey out soon.
> 
> I'm not having a great time right now so updates might take a while, or they might be tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me and I hope you stay safe and healthy out there in the real world ❤️


End file.
